Blessing of the Wolf
by StarDuchess
Summary: Severus is bitten and turns werewolf. He must submit to a clan Alpha and chooses the lesser of three evils - Harry Potter. Turns out to be the best decision he's ever made. SLASH - HP/SS. WARNINGS: some violence. A/B/O universe but no mpreg.


His feet were pounding into the grass at a dead run, scattering leaves as he went. Nocturnal creatures scattered to and fro out of the way. Severus dodged down and right, pushing branches out of the way. Behind him flashes of red, yellow, and purple spell light patterned the background of the forest. It was not enough light to see by; rather, it painted the area in eerie, shadowed relief.

He picked up the pace, gulping down air and racing to beat an unseen force. His heart hammered in his ears; his thighs burned with ongoing effort. He had to get out. He had to get away!

His toe caught on a tree root and he careened down in a flurry of leaves and robes, a cushioning charm barely landing on the ground before he did. He panted for breath barely a second before pushing off again. There was no time to rest.

A nearby howl pierced the night, and his blood ran cold.

* * *

Severus floated back to consciousness. He first registered the stillness of the air, then the smell of antiseptic charms, the beep of a monitoring spell, the coldness in his limbs, and the scratchy fabric grasped in his fingertips. His reason said he was in a hospital, which was pretty much confirmed when he heard gossiping right outside his door.

"It's so awful," said one medi-witch, her voice a rich alto. "Poor thing. All those scars he'll have now."

The other voice, high and whiny, spoke up. "He should be put down like the rest of them."

"Don't be so callous, Nance. He's a war hero. He deserves better than your scorn."

"You haven't had family slaughtered by werewolves, Becca," spat Nance. Nancy. Or probably Nancine, his brain supplied.

"No, I haven't, but this man hasn't done that," said Becca. Most likely short for Rebecca.

"Yet."

A sigh of frustration. "We've been over this before. As long as they get help to control themselves, they're fine."

"Tell that to Aunt Myrtle, who was attacked by one 'under control'." He heard Nancine stomp away down the corridor, while Rebecca sighed again then pushed aside the curtain and came into his sick room.

"Hello, Mr. Snape. I see you've woken up. How are you feeling?" She bustled about, examining readings from the magical sensors and casting a cleaning charm on the bed sheets.

Severus took stock of his system. His mouth felt fuzzy and his brain slow. His eyesight and hearing seemed to be in working order and he assumed his other three senses were performing adequately. "I appear cognizant," he stated.

"Try moving all your limbs."

He did as requested. Pain shot down from his left shoulder and he hissed in a breath.

"Yes, I expected that. You were mauled pretty bad by the werewolves there. It will take some time to heal on its own, as it was a curse bite. I'm sorry to inform you that you've been infected."

His face went completely white. "No," he whispered in horror.

"It could be a lot worse, but you have some choices on which clan to join. We'll have a counselor-"

"Absolutely not!" he raged, face going from terrified white to ferocious red within a heartbeat.

"Sir, it's the law. You have to belong to a clan-"

"No, kill me instead. I won't suffer this!"

"Sir, I can't do that. Besides, it's really not so bad once you get used to it, from what I've gathered from my friends who've been turned."

He tried to sit up and grimaced in pain, but still managed to become semi-upright in order to glare at her. "Oh, so terrorizing and killing out of control is NOT SO BAD!"

"I know you're upset, but there are some techniques to control your transformations and keep from killing innocents. We'll have someone here to explain all the details tomorrow, but the big thing to know for now is that you must join a werewolf clan, at least for the first year. That clan's Alpha will teach you how to survive." She pleaded with him to understand that all was not lost, but she could see in his eyes that he did not believe it.

"What clan? The only one I know of is Fenrir Greyback's and I refuse to join his sadistic practices."

She sighed in relief that the man was at least going to listen to her. "I agree with you there. Fenrir's is not a good clan. There are only two other clans currently in the United Kingdom. One is run by John Pipin, who is a decent man but a bit harsh and intolerant when it comes to mistakes. Not the best environment for a new turning. Also, his clan is an older, more experienced set that can be pretty vicious in their pack dynamics."

"And the third?"

"The third's Alpha is quite young himself, but he's shown good leadership and is compassionate toward new turnings, showing them the ropes with gentleness and patience. It's the one we most recommend and has the greatest success rate at werewolf integration."

At the lack of a name, Severus became suspicious. "Who?"

"Harry Potter."

Severus fell back onto the bed with a growl of deep loathing.

* * *

"Well, Severus Snape, I never thought we'd cross paths again," said Potter as he walked into the forest clearing, striding confidently up to Severus and his escort, firm power in his step and a strong set to his chin. "I understand you were recently turned."

Severus sneered. "It was my misfortune that has lead us here, as I'm sure you've been made well aware of, Potter."

Potter's nostrils flared at the sarcasm, but since there was no hint of challenge in it, he let it go. "Yes, and I'm sure you're well aware of the consequences of not joining my clan - imprisonment, torture, medi-wizardry experimentation, magi-zoological research. Or you could choose to go to Fenrir or Pipin's groups. They'd enjoy eating someone like you for breakfast." Potter grinned, a bit of maniacal mischief showing through the stern features.

Severus was properly mollified. He had been told at the hospital that those were his options - survive in a clan or survive as a test subject - along with a third option, to go feral, being left unspoken. He was terrified of that last, and he really didn't want to be experimented on, so he had caved to the clan membership proposition. That still didn't mean he had to like it. "Yours is the lesser of three evils, Mr. Potter."

Potter chuckled at that. "Yes, I do understand the sentiment, _Severus_," he emphasised the name with force, "but in time you'll come to see things aren't as bad as you fear." He took a whiff of air. "And you do fear. I can smell it. You're masking it well for a wizard, but it's still detectable to me. And you'll learn to smell it, too."

Severus bristled at the mention of his new condition. "I don't want this."

Potter shrugged. "It's too late for wishes. But you can learn to live in the present."

They stared at each other for a bit longer, Potter calm, Severus upset but trying to hide behind bravado. The minute stretched out until Severus finally eased down, slumping his shoulders and taking his eyes away from Potter's.

"Good, that's the first lesson. I'm in charge and all of the clan defer to me. I'm the best; I have to be as Alpha. The clan needs a strong leader, and after leading students and Order members in combat and defeating Voldemort, I fit the bill." At Severus' silent snarl, Potter continued, "That doesn't mean that all the other members are subservient, far from it. They each are their own persons; I just provide structure, rules, guidance, and protection."

"Saint Potter Incarnate," said Severus with his typical sneer.

With lightning quick reflexes, Potter pounced on Severus, grabbing his wand arm and pushing it back behind him while tripping his legs and knocking him down. Severus ended up with his face in the dirt and Potter straddled across his thighs. Potter still had hold of his wand arm with one hand and fisted his other in Severus' hair. Severus wanted to struggle and fight, but his position kept him from accomplishing anything much.

Potter leant over his back and said in his ear, "You will submit or I will send you back right now. And you will show respect either way."

Severus wanted to curse the brat, but he was trapped. He knew he had to submit to a new master, much as he didn't want to, but beyond even the legal ramifications of reality he felt the wolf begin to rise within him, and it wasn't an Alpha. Realising the futility of fighting, he went still and dipped his head in submission.

Potter growled low in pleasure. He bent further over Severus and laid his open mouth upon the exposed neck. He closed over it with just a bit of pressure, enough to drive home the point that he was in control.

Severus whimpered, hoping the humiliation would soon be over, while feeling the wolf settle in contentment. He had been free for a while after the second war. Now he was enslaved again.

Potter, appeased, backed off his neck a tad, licking the sensitive spot in a show of acceptance. "I welcome you to my clan, Severus Snape. Come. I'll show you around." He got up and walked back to the woods, not even looking to see if Severus would follow.

Severus, subdued, got up with as much dignity as he could muster under the circumstances, took one look at his escort, who had remained silent and unmoving during that whole exchange and even now looked bored with the proceedings, and turned to follow Potter.

They walked through several miles of forest and rocky mountains, finally coming over a ridge to see a village half-hidden in the valley. Upon closer inspection Severus saw a cave opening behind the village.

"Half our home is in the caves, especially during the winter months and the harsher rainstorms. Quite a bit of our income comes from mining the mountain, while more comes from agriculture, either out here or inside." He gestured to his right where Severus could see rows of plantings and then at the cave entrance. "There are some great mushrooms and lichens for use in potions in there. The rest of the money comes from individual talent." There was a note of pride in his voice.

Severus sneered at it all. "What a great idea, Potter. Build a commune in the middle of nowhere."

Potter gave him a stern look. "It beats being under Ministry rule or being ridiculed in the streets. We've built a new life here, and we're not without magical conveniences, you'll see."

He was correct. As he was led around the camp, Severus could see that it behaved much like a small Wizarding town, even if it didn't look like one. A few shops had been set up for charms work, magical artifacts, transfigurations, potions, and weapons and armour. There was a quiet air of everyday work going on, of peace and contentment, and everyone looked over at the two of them, smiled and waved, then returned to their duties.

"There is a hierarchical structure here, based on our wolf instincts. There's me as Alpha. Then there are currently five Betas, who act as my lieutenants. They make sure my orders are carried out, they can make decisions in my absence, and they organise the defence. Next are the Gammas, who are mostly grunt workers. And then there are the Omegas, who bear and raise the children."

Severus' heart skipped a beat. Omegas. Oh, dear Merlin, no. He hoped he wasn't one. The thought of bearing children was a horror to him - little miscreants hanging on at all times. Once an Omega went into estrus that would be the end of their freedom. They would be carrying or nursing a cub forever after. He prayed desperately that that wouldn't be his fate.

Potter must have seen the fear and disgust written on his face. "I don't think you're an Omega. We won't know for sure until your first transformation, but I don't think you're cut out for it. For now you'll start in the lower ranks of the Gammas, as all new turnings do, until you learn control and figure out your place in the clan. I expect you'll rise pretty quickly after that."

Severus thought Potter was being generous. He couldn't see himself getting along well with any of the clan members and most likely would be shunned and would remain at the bottom of their little society for his time here. "This ramshackle group of outcasts wouldn't pass a government screening test should it decide to declare its independence, Potter."

Potter just chuckled. "Think what you will now. You'll see I'm right. Just be careful about challenging any of my Betas until you are ready."

They continued the tour through the caves. The system was extensive, well furnished, and lit. Each family or individual had their own rooms, decorated in their own personal styles, but all of them containing magical objects and moving portraits. There were no house-elves, so everyone was expected to pitch in for cleaning and cooking duties, which magic made easy to do.

A toddler ran out of a nearby entrance and skirted around Severus, poking him with sticks as he ran by. Severus was so shocked he didn't have time to reply before a very familiar woman ran out after the little boy. Her hair was rapidly changing colours from fuchsia to maroon with her irritation. "Come back right now, Teddy. You know you're not supposed to take off with my knitting needles!" She ran around the corner, chasing the toddler.

"Was that Nymphadora Tonks?" asked Severus.

Potter nodded his head. "Remus turned her while she was pregnant when they realised their son was a werewolf. Remus didn't want to, but if he hadn't, Teddy would have ripped her apart from the inside and both would have died."

Severus looked back at him. "And to appease my curiosity, what were the circumstances for your own turning?"

Pain crossed Potter's features as he thought back to some incident in the past. "Remus found us on the Horcrux Hunt. He wanted someone to watch over Tonks and Teddy should something happen to him, so while Ron and 'Mione were asleep, he bit me." He smiled with a bit of a sour look. "He always did call me his cub."

Shaking off the confusing emotions, Potter regained focus on the present. "Ron and Hermione were understanding about it and I ran off into the forest every full moon. Then when the final battle was over, I claimed responsibility for Tonks and my godson. I learned to work with my wolf in my daily life and during the transformations, and then I gathered others to start our own support network. That turned into this." He gestured around the complex.

"So let's find you a room and a place for your potions stores. We have one lab already, but it's small and you may not want to share. Mitchell, our other potions master, will get you the list of ones we want to have well stocked for ourselves as well as ones we want to sell. Feel free to make others as you wish. I'll give you some up-front cash if you need it. Order whatever ingredients you like."

Severus sneered at him, but he tried to keep it respectful. "Looking forward to ordering me about? I'm sure you jumped for joy at having the greasy git be your slave."

Potter bristled and stood firm and hard against Severus' stare. He didn't say anything until Severus lowered his gaze. "There are no slaves here, Severus, but everyone _does_ work. Besides, you know what they say about idle hands. It's really for your own good, to help you start adjusting to life as a werewolf. Mingle with the community. Find your place within it, and your wolf will become easier to deal with." He walked off, looking for an unoccupied, acceptable room.

Severus didn't know what to say. This Potter was a lot more forceful and confident than the scrawny boy he'd known at Hogwarts, and for some reason his wolf felt secure around him. Shaking his head in disbelief but with no other options available, he followed after Potter.

* * *

Severus settled into a routine over the next few weeks. His quarters were sparse but well furnished and his new potions lab was adequate. Mitchell helped him pick out a cave with proper ventilation and set up the basic wards. Severus added his own later since he would be brewing dangerous substances. He had been surprised to learn that he had the freedom to make any potion, no matter how dark, that he wished. He did not expect that from the Hero of the Light, but Potter just nodded once at him.

"I began doubting the belief that Dark equals Evil sometime after Remus turned me, being Dark creatures ourselves, and I threw away the idea completely during the final few battles. When you're fighting for your life and the lives of your friends, deadly force can be necessary." He smiled in a little sad way. "I even used the Imperius curse a couple of times."

Severus stared at him in shock. He would have never believed the Golden Boy capable of such a thing.

Potter noticed his shocked look. "So, yes, brew what you like, except for the Wolfsbane. We won't be needing it."

Severus' eyes widened at that. It was bad enough to go insane, but to endanger other people? That was horrifying. He bit his teeth and said, "I wish not to lose my mind, and I certainly won't be privy to mass murder! How can the Ministry sanction this?"

Potter pushed him back against the wall with his forearm, knocking Severus' head into it. "We do not murder people, you will see. We hunt, yes, but not humans. And we embrace the wolf and the pack so as not to lose control. This is what you were sent here to learn. And I will not have my authority questioned. Understood?" He waited for Severus to nod and turn his head, then released him.

After that confrontation, Severus was surprised that he was still allowed to Apparate in and out of camp.

"This isn't a prison, Severus, just a different type of home. You will be required to stay with us for a full year, learning how to use your abilities and to merge with your wolf, and you will be expected to come back to run with the clan every full moon after that, but you can do your own thing most days. Brew, study, visit friends, run a business, go shopping. You know, normal stuff."

Severus sneered. "My normal routine is pretty solitary. I fail to see how staying in a cave would be different than staying at my home. I do not wish to see others."

"Ah, but your wolf will. It is a pack animal and it will feel better around others of its kind. That's the second rule - be a true member of your clan. Run with them. Hunt with them. Share your life with them. You'll be much happier for that." Potter smirked knowingly.

"And when have you known me to be happy?" Severus snarled back at him. This was awful. He would never get used to living in a group. He'd even failed to do that as a student at Hogwarts, no matter how much he'd shared a dorm room with four other boys for seven years.

Potter smirked a bit more. "Never. But give it time."

Severus Apparated back to Spinner's End and Hogwarts to gather his supplies and books. He'd had his clothes and toiletries tucked away in a breast pocket when he'd arrived at the clearing, but he'd thought he wouldn't be allowed much else, so he hadn't bothered to pack anything else. Now that he'd been shown this was a third home, he wanted to make it liveable.

He was confused about the hospitality - the rooms and the offer of cash - thinking Potter wouldn't want him around after the first or second transformation. He decided to put Potter's theory to the test and just stay home, but before night had fallen, he was restless.

Potter had been right. His wolf wanted company.

He expected the others to turn away from him or growl a warning to stay back, stay away, but none of them did. Many actually smiled at him! They were all gracious in their greetings and eager to attend to his needs. Severus' human side was disconcerted with the friendly atmosphere, but his inner wolf reveled in the chance to be part of a pack.

* * *

The first full moon was rising in the night sky. Severus could sense it, feel its pull on his skin and muscles and bones. He was shaking in terror, hiding in a deep, dark cave, away from the others. He had begged Potter to lock him up, still appalled at the thought of losing control and possibly killing someone. He finally understood the look of horror in Remus' face the days before a full moon and the relief he could see there every time he had given Remus the Wolfsbane potion. That Potter had ordered for no potions to be made had Severus deeply scared.

Instead of locking him up, Potter had simply joined him. "I need to be here to help you through it. It can be painful if you fight it, but with the right mindset and some training, it'll become easier. This first one will be very hard, though." Potter's voice was soft and soothing, trying to ease and give comfort, but his reassurances fell on deaf ears. Severus did not believe him.

As the moonlight hit the camp, Severus could feel it pierce his insides. He screamed as his blood began to boil, changing in metabolism and substance. The scream turned into an ear-splitting shriek as his bones began to elongate and widen and change direction in unnatural ways. Razor sharp needles pricked his skin as new fur grew out of the hair follicles. He felt like he was being torn apart by the moon.

The wolf took over his mind, gaining ascendency, and it howled its triumph to the air, while Severus' human consciousness slunk somewhere down below. Severus' wolf then bounded around the room, awkward and clumsy in its new limbs but excited by its first night out.

Potter had transformed next to him and barked at Severus, and Severus' wolf instantly recognised him as the head Alpha. He lowered himself down to the ground and rolled over, exposing his underbelly and his neck. Potter stepped over to him and growled. Severus' wolf whimpered, turning his head farther in submission. Crouching over him, Potter lowered his jaws over Severus' neck. Severus went still. Satisfied with that, Potter leapt away from him toward the cave entrance. He barked once, a command for the other to follow him.

Severus in wolf form bounced up and ran to Potter, who took off at a run through the cave system and out into the night. He followed and soon joined the other clan members on his first hunt.

They leapt; they howled; they ran; they sniffed. It was exciting and wild and free. And deep inside the human Severus was screaming in revolt.

* * *

They ran all night, hunting, playing, chasing each other, until exhaustion forced them home before sunrise. Severus' wolf slumped down near the cave's entrance. Potter stopped next to him, watching his clan return safe and sound. After the last member had gone in, they both turned their sight to the falling moon. It was far away, almost set, just a small sliver left peering over the treetops.

They watched it drop, and as soon as it was below the treeline, Potter changed back. It was smooth and graceful and didn't look painful at all. Severus' wolf still had control for a while longer, so Potter sat against the cave wall to wait. He patted his thigh in both command and invitation, and Severus's wolf padded over and laid down, placing his snout against Potter's leg. Potter scratched him behind the ears and Severus' wolf quivered in pleasure. He rolled onto to his back, asking for a belly rub, which the human Severus was mortified to be doing.

Just then, the moon dropped completely over the horizon and its hold left them. Severus' body began to change back, pulling the fur into his skin, shortening the bones and muscles, allowing his consciousness to resume control. Both wolf and human whimpered in pain. But all through it, Potter stroked him and whispered hushing sounds to him. "It'll be alright, Severus. I know it hurts now. Don't fight it. It will get easier. Shhhhh. It'll be okay."

Once the transformation was complete, Potter held the human Severus as he cried out his anguish at the monster he had become.

* * *

Life did get better after that, just as Potter predicted. Severus found himself readily accepted by the clan, he got to enjoy himself with his potions everyday, and he joined in with the group defence lessons. He was not an Omega, and therefore, dodged the horror of continuous pregnancies and infant children, although he did have to watch for and discipline the older cubs from time to time. He was still an excellent wizard and had picked up on the pack dynamics within a few months, so much so that he'd risen in the eyes of all to top Gamma. This afforded him respect among the clan but didn't mean much else. Severus realised that the true power was held by the Betas. He wasn't sure he should challenge them yet, but Potter convinced him to try.

Potter was still an enigma to him. He couldn't understand how the boy had survived being so reckless in his youth and yet became such a strong, solid leader in his early twenties. Normally people were either born and bred with it or took decades to acquire such strength. Severus could only conclude that Potter had some natural talent. His wolf appreciated that, much to his ongoing dismay, and even his human self couldn't help but develop a grudging respect for Potter as he watched him lead with a firm but patient hand.

The transformations became easier as well. Under Potter's tutelage and with acceptance of his wolf Severus didn't fear the changes anymore and let them happen, moving in spirit with them, letting the energies flow unblocked. Each full moon became smoother and less painful, and he began to enjoy the hunt through the forest, merging closer with his wolf each time. He began to see that it wasn't as savage as he once thought, just the natural flow of the pack. They hunted for food and to protect their territory, but they did not make unnecessary killings. They did come upon humans from time to time, but Potter was always there to ease his wolf away from attacking them - that they were not prey, slowly teaching him not to harm.

When they returned from the hunt, Potter stayed with him outside to watch the moonset. Potter would stroke and caress him through the transformation and then hold him after until the sun rose. Severus came to enjoy those quiet moments, savoring them, since he did not know how much longer they would last. He wasn't sure if Potter or the clan members would let him stay after the year, but he was beginning to hope they would. He'd found acceptance here and wasn't about to give that up.

When he felt ready, about five months since the beginning of his stay with the clan, Severus challenged Abner, one of the two Betas who oversaw the clan's defences, at the next full moon and won.

Potter had a very pleased smile on his wolfen face.

* * *

About three months after that, Potter called a meeting with his five Betas. "As some of you have heard, Fenrir's scouts have been spotted closer to here. He hasn't attacked us in the last year, but the estrus moon is coming up and I have a feeling that he may try while we're at our most vulnerable. I think he knows this will be my first mating with Tonks and is hoping the clan will be too leaderless to defend itself. I want to prove him wrong."

Many of the Betas bared their teeth at the mention of Greyback. Many of them had been turned by attacks from his clan, vicious maulings that had broken so many. Potter had started this commune in the hope of helping all those affected. There were no warm feelings between the two groups. Everyone here was ready to defend their clan.

"It's not just me that'll be out of commission, though," said Potter. "Two of you, Mary and Cadmius, are also mating next month along with half the Gammas. That just leaves the three of you, Severus, Malcolm, and Geraldine, to lead the other half of the Gammas in protecting all of us. It does put us at quite a disadvantage. Any thoughts?"

Cadmius, who was the other Beta in charge of defence, spoke first. "We should step up drills of those Gamma who will be defending. Double shifts every day. They won't like it, but it's important."

"Agreed," said Severus. "And we should look into improving the wards."

"Should we retreat? Find a secret location for the full moon? I really worry about the cubs." Mary was in charge of family units and education, so naturally her concern was for the children, as was right.

Potter shook his head. "I do not want to disrupt the flow of our lives for this, but it wouldn't hurt for the cubs to be inside this time. We usually keep them in the camps during estrus, which Fenrir will be expecting, so inside would be a good defence measure, since I don't want them running all over the countryside. They can play hide-n-seek in the cave system and we'll put up tighter wards. Perhaps even Fidelius."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement at this idea.

Malcolm, who was in charge of agriculture and food stocks, piped in next. "We should continue activities as normal so we don't give away that we know anything. We should have our normal supply of extra food stuffs delivered in the usual way, but with the best defence wolves available."

Geraldine nodded agreement. "Right. Don't increase the guard detail, just make it the best we have. Luckily, we receive those about a week before estrus, so it's less likely to be a target. I'll make sure commerce continues as normal, though an increase in potions might not be a bad idea should we be attacked."

"Agreed," said Severus. "Mitchell and I can increase our production of healing medicines over the next two weeks and be well stocked. I suggest training the mating Gammas in basic field medi-wizardry. They can be useful after the fighting is done."

Potter nodded his head. "Good. All those ideas should be implemented immediately. Anything else to add?" At their negative head shakes, he said, "Alright, we'll be down to three Betas, and I want every wolf in the camp to recognize and submit to all three of you in the next three weeks. Severus, I want to leave you in charge. Your orders that night will be final. Dismissed. Let's get to work."

The others filed out to begin disseminating information to the rest of the clan and to begin the necessary accommodations.

Severus was floored by Potter's words and stayed behind to ask about them. "Potter, if I may speak with you."

"What's the matter, Severus?"

"I do not feel comfortable with this responsibility. The entire clan under my direction?" Severus' eyes held his concern.

Potter put his hand on Severus' shoulder. "You're the best I have, especially at defence. I know you can do this, and I need you to."

Severus was awed by the trust Potter had in him, and he and his wolf basked in the praise, vowing to do their best for their Alpha.

In a show of thankfulness, Severus leant his head back and to the side, exposing his neck. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Potter move closer and touch his other shoulder. He didn't move or shake or back away for there was no aggression in Potter's movements. Potter leant in and gently placed his lips on Severus' neck.

Severus gasped as a shiver ran down his full body. He wanted. Suddenly he wanted Potter, he wanted Potter to take him, he wanted Potter to control him, man and wolf, completely.

Potter backed away and let him go. "You'll be fine, Severus. Just do your best for me."

All Severus could do was nod his head in acceptance.

* * *

The night of the estrus moon fell with warmer weather. Spring was starting a bit earlier this year and all the pack was happy for its arrival. They all bounced and played in the fields, welcoming the green and the flowers. Even Severus was happy for there were lots of potions ingredients to gather in the springtime. But this particular night was the night of love, of passion, of creation, and all the adults smelled it, even the ones not mating, as the Omegas went into heat. The pheromones were heavy in the air, and lust and affection was everywhere.

As instructed, the children were sent into the caves with some of the Gamma adults and told to stay hidden within the Fidelius-charmed rooms. The rest of the clan ran. They did not hunt, but they played a kind of ritual chase with their mates. Severus watched as Potter ran and leapt and danced with Tonks, feeling a small bit of envy, though not for the pregnancy that Tonks would have afterward. He just wished to run with Potter like that, had in fact enjoyed doing so over the last two months. But tonight was Potter and Tonks', which meant Severus was in charge of the pack.

He barked orders to Malcolm and Geraldine. They scurried over to collect the unmated Gammas and began patrolling the area in anticipation of attack. The mated wolves were told to stay within a confined zone of the forest instead of spreading out everywhere in order to make defence easier, and Severus had to herd several younger couples back in line.

As he did so, he caught a whiff of an unknown werewolf. He growled. No one else was supposed to be out here. He barked a warning to the nearest Gamma, who passed the message down and around the camp.

And just in time, too, as ten rabid werewolves jumped into view and ran toward them. Severus snarled and barked commands to attack. He and the Gammas launched themselves at the oncoming wolves and vicious fighting broke out.

Severus dodged, then leapt atop the first one, biting into its shoulder and taking it down. It submitted quickly, and he was off again onto the next wolf.

Howls from both sides could be heard off in the distance, letting Severus know there were more groups around, but he had to concentrate on this one first. Malcolm and Geraldine could take care of the others. The fighting was intense for about ten minutes, until his group had gained the upper paw and subdued all the attackers.

He ordered three of his Gammas to watch the fallen enemies and two of their own who were hurt. Taking the other five with him, he ran in search of more fighting.

He found Malcolm's group of six next, defending against three times as many attackers. They were doing a good job, jumping out of the way and running them all in circles, but he knew they could not hold out forever. His own six joined the mix, not even pausing in their strides as they collided with the outsiders. This evened the playing field as they gained the home field advantage.

Over a dozen opponent werewolves went down within the next thirty minutes, but not without casualties on both sides. One of the younger Gammas was dead along with three from the enemy. Severus saw someone lunge off to his right and an instant later heard Malcolm's high-pitched whine as jaws bit into his flesh. Severus turned and grabbed at the attacker, latching his own jaws onto the enemy, biting it on the throat. The other let go of Malcolm and attempted to shake and claw Severus off but to no avail. Severus stayed locked on, using his body weight to drag it down, until the other finally submitted.

Taking stock of the group, Severus was pleased with their teams. Again he left six there along with Malcolm and took four off with him to the next area.

They ran almost the entire perimeter before meeting up with the third group. Geraldine and a few Gammas had mostly disarmed the attackers by then. Of those still standing he could see Fenrir, as vicious and wild as ever. Before he could bark a warning or advice or _anything_, Fenrir charged. But Geraldine was ready for him and jumped out of the way, landing and rolling to the side to avoid a second pounce.

Fenrir was fast, but so was she. She ducked and nipped and spun to confuse him and wear him out. He caught her foot in a bite, and for a second Severus thought he might have to join the fray, but she pulled herself out of Fenrir's grip, tearing her flesh in the process.

Ignoring the pain, she twisted and lunged for his throat but missed. At the feral look in his eyes, she turned and ran.

He growled after her, sensing victory, only to be caught by surprise as she used the nearest tree to bounce off of and back at him. She plunged into his chest and snagged her teeth on his jugular. Flesh tore and blood squirted out in a pulse with his heart. Fenrir gave a great howl of rage and turned around, flailing his arms as he tried to grab her. He didn't succeed. His energy left him as his blood pumped out, and all of them watched as he died.

Geraldine let out a howl of triumph. Most of Greyback's clan huddled down, whining. One of his Betas challenged her, but she subdued him in mere minutes. With his submission, Fenrir's clan had become hers.

Severus nodded his head in her direction, acknowledging her new leadership. She returned his nod, acknowledging his own leadership within Potter's clan.

Severus barked out orders to return the captured attackers to Geraldine and to take care of the injured. He made a point of scouting the rest of the area for more trouble, hoping that was the last of it.

Nearing the entrance to their cave, he picked up two more unfamiliar scents, scouts by the smells of them. He followed their tracks into the caves, glad that the children were behind Fidelius.

Following the scents, he made it two-thirds of the way through the caverns when he heard a commotion, - barks and growls and then one high-pitched yelp. A cub! Severus took off at a dead run.

He heard scurrying off to the left and down and knew they would come out in the south passage, so he ran on to the next chamber and turned left to intercept them. Sure enough, one little cub fled out of the entrance with two unknown adults chasing after him and a Gamma of their own following behind.

Severus snarled at the intruders as he lept onto the nearest one. The other turned away from Teddy - Shit! It _was_ Teddy! Potter was going to be pissed - and attacked him instead. Severus jumped off the first and launched himself toward the other. The force of their impact knocked them both to the ground. Out of the corner of his eye, Severus saw their Gamma take down the first werewolf, so he concentrated on the second.

They circled each other, both growling and snarling, showing their teeth in defiance. Severus waited for an opening while staring the other down.

The other grew impatient and finally growled and charged toward him. Severus dove and twisted, dove again and twisted again, then jumped after the attacker. The other was quick, though, and pulled away in time. In response he turned and bit down on the side of Severus' snout. Severus roared with pain, which quickly subsided, and then shook him off.

They rammed into each other again, and Severus got a solid bite into the attacker's back leg, who yelped and whined and kicked and scratched, but Severus would not let go. The other finally gave in and went still.

Severus checked around and saw that the Gamma and Teddy were okay, and he growled for the two intruders to follow him out. He took them back to Geraldine, who included them into her new pack. With a howl and a bark, she led them off back to their home.

Severus ran another perimeter check just in case, but all was quiet. The attack was over.

* * *

In the early morning hours, Potter loped away from a sleeping Tonks, their coupling having lasted most of the night. Severus watched him walk the camp, sniffing the air and grounds, growling at the unknown scents. Potter tracked their passage through the forest, stopping to examine the major fight areas. He whimpered at the places where his dead had fallen, and he barked with glee at Fenrir's dead corpse. He smelled Geraldine's signature there and knew she'd gained control of the other clan. He nodded his head in acceptance.

Severus led him back into the caves where he had battled the two scouts. Potter snarled in rage at smelling Teddy in the mix, but Severus barked at him that it was all right. Potter sniffed more carefully around the area and got a good idea of what had gone on. After making sure that the children were safe and secure, he ran back outside, barking once to invite Severus to join him.

They ran some distance up the mountain to a rocky ledge where they could watch the moonset and sunrise. Severus could tell that Potter was pleased with the clan's performance and specifically his own. A chance to run with the Alpha like this was not to be turned down.

Once they got there, Potter examined all around, making sure the place was to his liking, and then plopped down. He motioned with his head for Severus to do the same. When Severus sat, Potter began to nuzzle Severus' shoulders and neck. His senses took in Severus' damaged muzzle and licked it.

Severus whimpered under the attention. He felt adored and appreciated, and with the lust still in the air from the estrus moon he also grew aroused. Potter took notice of the change and it aroused him in return. He licked down Severus' body, cleaning the fur, before returning to Severus' neck and clamping his jaws down on it, demanding submission and acknowledgement of his position but without any pain.

Severus quivered in want, submitting to nature's need. He lowered his chest to the ground and stuck his rear up in the air. It was a primal invitation, one which Potter couldn't refuse.

He mounted Severus, who whimpered at the intrusion but reveled in the feel of Potter atop him, the special treatment he was receiving, the unspoken praise from his Alpha. He howled his pleasure to the sky.

Potter came just moments later, also howling his happiness to the sky. Since they were still in wolf form, Potter knotted into Severus, and they stayed tied like that for the next half hour, Potter on top of him, making him feel cherished and warm.

They were still connected when the moon set and they changed back into human form. It was smooth and perfect, Severus having fully accepted his condition and embracing the best aspects of the wolf.

Holding him in a tight embrace, Potter whispered, "Thanks for watching the camp and saving Teddy. You did well."

Severus blushed. He wasn't used to compliments, although he'd been receiving more of them in these last eight months than ever before. "You're welcome," was all he could think to say.

Potter chuckled a little. "Never imagined you stating pleasantries when I was in school. Anyway, don't go when your year with us is up. I would very much like for you to stay."

Severus thought about the future. His plans were certainly different than before he'd been turned, but neither set was better than the other. He could still run his own potions business and do research on the side. There was food and shelter … and acceptance, something he'd not had before. The clan members respected him and he had earned a place in the pack.

And now it seemed he had a lover. Abandoning old masks, he rolled over onto his back and laid his head on Potter's thigh, sighing in contentment.

Life had turned out very good.

The End.

* * *

**Reviews are love!** I would enjoy knowing what you liked and what constructive feedback you could give. Thanks for reading!


End file.
